Truth Comes to Light
by AnimeAndie
Summary: Friends become enemies, and enemies become friends. Kagome learns that she has been lied to, and sets out to discover the truth behind the Battle of the Shikon Jewel.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I've been considering posting a SessxKag fanfiction ever since I came into the fandom. I worked on this a couple of years ago, but never had the guts to post it until one of my friends recently encouraged me to continue writing. I started on writing Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction (that show took over my life), and realized that I haven't shown this fandom muc hlove since. So, enough of a pretext, please enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Copyright: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

 ** _Prolouge: Things Change_**

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kagome was startled awake by Shippo covering her mouth, and it took her a minute to realize that the added weight was Kilala kneading her side. While being in the such a dangerous era had made her a lighter sleeper, she was tired by the events of the day. As she went to stir, Shippo shook his head and motioned for her to listen. As she strained her ears, she heard Sango's voice._

 _"Kilala," she heard her whisper, "Kilala come here before you wake her!" She felt Kilala jump down, but also felt the neko's head nuzzle her back, showing that she never moved away._

 _"Keh, just forget about her," Inuyasha muttered. "It's not like the wench is gonna wake up."_

 _"She is probably tired out," Miroku commented. "We walked a great deal more than normal." Kagome was shocked. What were they all doing up this late? And why were they so concerned aabout waking her up?_

 _"Well, what if she woke up and heard us?" Sango asked. "She'd try to escape and everything would be ruined."_

 _"She's not strong enough to really try to get away from any of us," Inuyasha said. "Even if she did, she would be attacked as soon as she sets foot on her own."_

 _"And without controlling her powers, she doesn't serve as a threat to anyone," Miroku added. "If we got rid of her arrows, killing her would be no big deal."_

 _Kagome had to control the urge to flinch in shock as well as her emotions as to not alert them. Kill her?! They were thinking about killing her?!_

 _"Why can't we just take her out now?!" Inuyasha grumbled. "She's asleep; she wouldn't even notice."_

 _Sango rolled her eyes. "Such a great plan, Inuyasha," she said, voice oozing with sarcasm. "However, it seems you forgot about the barrier Shippo keeps around them." Shippo's mouth quirked up to form a smirk._

 _"Don't give me that!" he snapped at her. "When I told the damned brat to go and train with other kitsunes, I was thinking it would make him less useless in the group! I didn't expect him to want to protect her!" Kagome heard a flurry of motions, and assummed he threw his hands up in frustration. "Shouldn't he be ready to kill her?! You know, youkai instincts to destroy mikos and all that shit?!"_

 _Sango turned to rebuttle, but Miroku stopped her. "Inuyasha, hush!" he whispered fiercely. "If you get any louder, then you'll wake her, and it'll all end in disaster."_

 _Sango gave a huff. "Let's just get some sleep. She talked about going home tomorrow, so we will figure something out while she's gone."_

 _About 4 Months Later~_

 _Kagome stepped out of the well with a black bag slung over her shoulders. She had forgone her school uniform for new clothing more appropriate to this time. She wore a white kimono top with blue and gold embroidery that ended above her knees and a pair of blue cotton shorts that stretched over her knees and ended at her her calves, which were covered up by a pair of black boots. Her hair was longer and tucked into a b_ _un, letting the remainder fall down and stop at the middle of her back._

 _She saw a few dots off in the distance, signalling the Inutachi's approch. Shippo and Kilala were the first to appear, and Kagome was shocked to see Kilala riding on her kit's shoulder as well as Shippo's apparent change in size. He now came up to her waist. She smiled at the two and engulfed them in a hug. Shippo tightened his arms around her, breathing in her scent that was slightly different but still the same._

 _"I missed you, Mama," he mumbled._

 _"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said, but he shook his head._

 _"I understand," he told her. "I'm just glad you came back." Kilala mewed in agreement. Kagome petted her in affection._

 _Shippo then stiffened, and Kagome looked up and saw the rest of the group had arrived. She then realized that Shippo had outran them, and her heart swelled with pride at her kit. She released Shippo and turned to the shocked group._

 _"Where the hell have you been, wench?!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course, Inuyasha_ _be the one to speak first. "Do you even care that we had to wait on you?!"_

 _"Sit." CRASH! And just like that, the hanyou was faced first in the dirt, letting out a stream of insults that went ignored._

 _"Despi_ _te Inuyasha's brash statement," Miroku spoke up, "He makes a rational point, Lady Kagome. We have stayed in the village far too long waiting on you to return."_

 _"Really now?" Kagome asked calmly with a slight undertone of sarcasm. "That's too bad."_

 _Sango, finally breaking out of her shock, approched the miko with outstretched arms._ _Kagome ducked around, leaving the tajiya stunned._

 _"Why did you leave? When Kaede explained to us that you had came to her in need of an ofuda, we were all convinced that you had chose to stay at home for good!" Kagome rose an eyebrow. They really just assumed she had given up her mission like that?! "Thankfully, Kaede told us that you promised to return, but why did you go away for so long?!"_

 _Kagome shrugged. "I just wanted to stay at home a bit longer. That's all."_

 _"That's all?!" Inuyasha had managed to get up out of his crater and back on his feet. "You weren't gone for 'a bit,' you stupid girl! You had been gone for months! I kept saying we should have brought Kikyo in to pick up your slack! She wouldn't have made us waste so much time!"_

 _"Inuyasha," Kagome cut off his rant,_ _"we both know you wouldn't be able to continue on even with Kikyo." A wicked gleam formed in her eyes as she smiled mockingly. "She can't see the shards, can she?"_

 _Inuyasha snarled at her. "Shut the fuck up! You don't even know what you're talking about, useless bit-"_

 _His was silenced by a metal blade dangerously close to his throat. Kagome had apparently pulled a dagger out from under her sleeves and held it to his neck. He tried to move away, but her other hand had a vice grip on his arm._ _Stunned amber eyes darted turned to Kagome, and was startled by her demeanor. Kagome was still smiling at him, but her eyes sparkled with the light of something deeply concealed within them._

 _"Half-breed," she said in a sugary sweet voice, startling everyone, "the day you dare to call me by such a name again, you shall find your tongue cut cleanly from your throat." Inuyasha nodded, frozen eith shock and a twinge of fear. Kagome pulled the dagger back into its compartment under her sleeve, and walked away, Shippo following her with Kilala in tow._

 _Everyone watched her leave in shock. Miroku cast a glance towards Sango and Inuyasha before sighing. "She's correct," he said. "We should return to the villagw to inform them that we are departing."_

 **And that's the end of my Prologue! Please, let me know what you think in the comments! For those who enjoy the story, please check on my blog to read about my updates!**

 ** _~JewelPrincessArmelia~_**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

**Hello everyone, I'm glad to see people are enjoying this fanfiction so far! I was skeptical about posting because I always worry on what people will think, and i'm glad it's been positive so far! Please, continue to support me in the futuree!** **I have nothing else to say, so without further adieu, please enjoy the 1st official chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

 ** _Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor_**

Kagome knew today was going to be different. Today, the group was going to strike.

After her return about 2 months ago, they began traveling again. The only difference was that Kagome returned home more frequently than before. The others were upset when she first mentioned going home; however, she casually explained to them that they can continue to travel without her, and that she would reconvene with them when she returned. They didn't like the idea, but there was little they could do about it.

However, this time, instead of her meeting them upon travel, they had decided to stay close and wait on her to return.

She climbed out of the well just as they entered the clearing. Shippo approached her first and hugged her, as he had been doing since she returned back to the Feudal Era.

"We've been waiting on you," Inuyasha said, surprisingly. The two hadn't shared words much since her threat. "Are you ready to go?" She gave a nod.

"We need to stop by the village first," Miroku commented. "Kaede wishes to speak with you." Kagome eyed him. When Kagome came back, she had learned that Shippo had explained to Kaede what happened. After that, Kaede kept her distance from the others, and only came to Kagome directly if she wanted to relay message. Under the circumstances, she couldn't see Kaede telling Miroku that she wanted to speak to her unless it was an emergency. She grabbed her black back, and started walking. Whatever they were planning, she would be prepared for it though.

Nothing prepared her for the sight of Kilala jumping in front of her, transforming in midair. Everyone froze at the instant. Kilala had seemed to

separate from the group over time and had only spent time with Shippo.

"What's the matter, Kilala?" she asked, moving to grab the dagger under her sleeve. She loved the fire neko just as much as she loved Shippo, but she would be prepared if she betrayed her as well. However, instead of attacking, Kilala turned around and nodded to her back.

"You...want me to ride you...?" Kagome asked startled, and Kilala gave a nod. Kagome smiled and approached her as she relaxed her stance. While she climbed on Kilala along with Shippo, Sango walked towards them as well. A vicious growl came from Kilala, halting Sango's movements.

"Kilala, what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kilala growled at her again, and it everyone was shocked at the realization of what took place.

Kilala had rejected Sango for Kagome.

Sango turned to Kagome with eyes blazing with fury. "What did you do to my Kilala?!" she spat out.

Kagome cast her a glance. "I've been gone for almost a week and have just now seen you all since. What would I have done to her? _Curse_ her? I'm a miko, not a witch." Kagome's sweet tone never changed, but her eyes slowly turned cold, making Sango shiver from an unknown chill.

Shippo, not liking the tone the tajiya took with his mother, turned and glared at her as a cruel smirk appeared on his face. "Who knows, Sango? Maybe you did finally did something that Kilala didn't approve of."

Sango shot him a glare before smiling sweetly at her. "It's fine," she said waving her hand in the air in dismissal. "She probably feels a need to be close to you to protect you. I can handle myself with the others should a youkai appear." Kagome ignored the underlying insult Sango threw out of her being the weakest in the group.

"Let's go, then," She stated. They all then made their way back towards the village.

As they made their way to Kaede's hut, Kagome felt the familiar tug inside her being.

Kikyo stood up and met her gaze as she walked in the door.

"Can we speak alone?" Kagome nodded and stepped to the side to let Kikyo pass first. The others seemed surprisingly unbothered by the dead miko's presence, which Kagome found suspicious.

As they walked through the trees, Kikyo whispered to her in a low voice, "Do you know what they are hoping for?"

Kagome glanced at her before facing forward once more. "They are hoping that you kill me and reclaim your soul."

Kikyo couldn't help the surprised chuckle that escaped her lips. "So you are aware of it then? Of their true intentions?"

They cut through the trees, aiming for a spot on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. "They wish for my death," she stated. The sting in her chest was a dull ache compared to the immense agony that knowledge caused her months ago. "I can only assume that it is to bring you back to the living." They reached the clearing, and Kagome stopped and turned to face her.

"You are correct," Kikyo said as she she broke through the trees. "Because you are unable to control your reiki and lack combat training, they see you as the weakest one. They hope to replace you with someone stronger."

She stood face to face with Kagome. "Someone stronger," she repeated as she dropped her bow from her shoulders, "like me."

"I left home to train," Kagomer told her as she placed her hands in her sleeves, grabbing the hilt of the hidden daggers in them. "What I lack in reiki, I gained in strength. I stand here proud to say that I will not be so easy to strike down as I was the last time we met."

 **And that's Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! Be prepared to be shocked in the future as I plan for this story to be filled with plot twists! Please, comment any thoughts and questions you may have! I shall see you next week!**

 ** _~JewelPrincessArmelia~_**

 **P.S. I'll even give you a taste of Chapter 2!**

 _Excerpt:_

 _Inuyasha and the others looked up when they saw movement in the trees and watched as Kikyo walked out of the forest, her skin now a healthy pink instead of the pale white that had appeared with her resurrection. They also felt her reiki had increased since she had gone into the forest earlier. There was no mistaking it; Kikyo had returned to the living._

 _"Ah, Lady Kikyo," Miroku said with a smile. "I take your conversation with Kagome went well then?"_

 _"My soul has been returned to me," she said simply._

 _Sango stood up with a smile on her face. "That's good. It was your soul from the beginning. Now that you're alive once more, you can join us in defeating Naraku."_

 _"Wrong," Kikyo retorted. "I refuse to join your group."_

 _End of Excerpt_


	3. Author's Notice

I'm sorry, but I unfortunately haven't had the time to update this story on today. I plan on updating it, but after that I will change the update time from weekly to biweekly. Between this story and my other story coupled with work, I am honestly swamped; however, I don't want to stop writing. Instead of going on a hiatus, I'll just spend one week on one story, and another week on the next one. I hope you all understand, and continue to read. I'm truly sorry to anyone looking forward to the update today, but it will come out either tomorrow or Sunday.


	4. Chapter 2: Confrontations

**I'm so sorry it took a while. I've been so stressed with my current job, trying to find another job, and dealing with issues with my family. However, I'm back and ready to give you more. On a side note, I really enjoy reading your comments! However, I want everyone to read this chapter before I make any replies to them. Without any further interruptions, I hope you all enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

 _Previously..._

 _She stood face to face with Kagome. "Someone stronger," she repeated as she dropped her bow from her shoulders, "like me."_

 _"I left home to train," Kagome told her as she placed her hands in her sleeves, grabbing the hilt of the hidden daggers in them. "What I lack in reiki, I gained in strength. I stand here proud to say that I will not be so easy to strike down as I was the last time we met."_

Chapter 2: Confrontations

They stared each other down in silence before Kikyo spoke.

"Inuyasha and his group believe that I will kill you to take my soul back, and then I will replace you in their group," she explained. "However, they could not be further from the truth. Even after I return to the living, I will still keep my vow to send him to the depths of hell, along with his friends. Cruel beings such as them do not deserve to live."

"Why would you waste your energy on them?" Kagome asked her. "Why not use it on someone truly evil, like Naraku?"

"That is none of your concern," Kikyo told her, dismissing the comment.

"I see," Kagome replied, "That also has something to do with you regaining your soul back, doesn't it?" Kikyo gave a nod. There was a silence between the two as blue eyes clashed with brown.

"My soul does not belong in your body," Kikyo said. "Will you return it to me, or shall I take it by force?"

Kagome held her arms up as if she was holding a bow with an arrow notched, although her hands were empty. Kikyo's eyes widened as the young miko began to glow with a blue light.

"Since you asked so nicely," she said as a pink light manifested itself through the fingers that were supposed to be holding the arrow, "take it back then." She then opened her palm as if to release an arrow, and the pink light flew towards Kikyo and struck her, knocking her now unconscious form to the ground.

Moments later, Kikyo regained consciousness and noticed that she was sitting up against a tree as a piece of cloth rested on her forehead. She felt a flood of emotions within her, and was shocked by feeling her reiki now complete. 'I'm alive again..' se thought in shock.

"Are you feeling better?" Kikyo turned startled at the soft voice and saw Kagome sitting off to the side, watching her. She nodded slowly as memories of the last few hours came back to her.

"You gave me my soul back!" she gasped. "But how...! Why...!" Kagome sent her a small smile as she stood up. Kikyo was startled as Kagome gently grabbed a piece of cloth that was laying upon the older miko's forehead and dropped it in a nearby basin filled with water. She rested her hand against Kikyo's forehead.

"Your fever has gone down," Kagome mumbled as she pulled her hand away. "I'm not surprised. I suspected that it rose only because of the blood coursing through your veins, heating up your body in the process."

Now in a more stable state, Kikyo finally managed to voice out her confusion. "Why did you help me? How did you know about this?"

"Well," Kagome said as she took her spot on the ground once more, "a little after I left and sealed the well..."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kagome sat in her room, feeling numb. She had been home for only two weeks, and she had kept herself cooped up in her room since. The first week, she cried her eyes out at her friends' betrayals. Once she ran out of tears to shed, she laid in bed motionless. Her mother had taken to bringing her meals to her room and making sure she was eating enough. She tried countless times to get her daughter to openn up, but her efforts were futile._

 _She didn't know when she had drifted off, but eventually she fell into the land of dreams._

 _~Dream~_

 _"Kagome, welcome back!" She turned to see the Inutachi smiling at her. She ran to them, a happy smile appearing on her face._

 _"I missed you guys!" she told them. "I don't remember where I went, but I'm glad I came back!" Sango held her arms open, and the two women embraced each other. Suddenly, Kagome felt her bow and arrows slide off her back. Sango pulled away, and Kagome saw the tajiya had taken her weapon._

 _"Wha-" She was cut off as she jerked forward suddenly, pain filling her entire being. She glanced down to see Inuyasha's hand potruding out of her midsection just as he was pulling it back. She fell to the ground, unable to stand._

 _"We can give Kikyo her arrows," Inuyasha said as he wiped his hands on his robes, walking towards a nearby spring. Sango placed the bow and arrows next to her Hiraikotsu and turned to MIroku as he walked up to the fallen miko._

 _"We can put her in the Wind Tunnel," he said cruelly. Sango nodded in agreeance. "Shippo could have a familiar face amongst the demons, even if it is just her corpse."_

 _Kagome watched, writhing in agony, as Miroku gripped his prayer beads. Kagome was helpless as she plunged into darkness._

 _Suddenly, a light filled the dark void as it formed a glowing pathway with Kagome standing on it. She was shocked to find her wounds gone, but soon it faded as she felt something puling her down the pathway. She watched as her surroundings changed. Small wisps of light formed around her, illuminating the darkness. It reminded her of little starlights. A blinding light appeared before her and took the form of a figure who looked strangely like..._

 _"Midoriko?!" The legendary miko smiled and nodded her head in greeting._

 _"I wanted to talk to you after you were a little more stable. We need to discuss your friends' betrayal." Kagome flinched at the thought. Midoriko made her way closer and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder in comfort._

 _"I'm sorry you had to go through such a thingf, but you mustn't give up," she said. "You're still needed in the past to complete the jewel. Only you can do it."_

 _"But, I'm not strong enough..." Kagome mumbled, thoughts filled with self doubt. "I can't do it, I'm too weak..."_

 _Midoriko squeezed her shoulders. "You're not weak," she said with a fierceness that made Kagome's head shoot up. "All of your potential is inside of you. You just need to train in order to unlock it."_

 _"Training?" Kagome repeated. "Well, I guess you're right, but wouldn't that take too long? Don't I need to return immediately?"_

 _"Studying different fighting techniques can take up to a year for a novice to master," she said. "However, if you aim to study the basics of several different techniques, it would only take a few months. Having the knowledge of different techniques can help improve your skills quicker."_

 _Kagome nodded in determination. "Can you train me to use my spiritual power in that time as well?"_

 _A sad smile casted on Midoriko's face. "In my current state, I cannot. Only once the jewel has been completed can I truly aid you." Kagome's face fell at the thought. "However," she continued on, "there may be someone who can help you. She will approach you as you continue to travel with your group."_

 _"Travel with them?!" Kagome asked incredulously. "But they want to-"_

 _"They won't try to kill you," she interrupted. "Not directly, at least. They are overconfident and believe that their plan is flawless; they believe that she will kill you to regian her soul."_

 _"Wait," Kagome said as it dawned on her, "are you talking about Kikyo?! But she's tried to kill me so many times! Are you sure she can be trusted?!"_

 _"I honestly cannot say," Midoriko said with a sigh. "She is the only one who can help you in furthering yourr reiki though. I just don't know where her loyalties lie."_

 _Kagome was floored by the turn of events, but quickly recovered and gave a nod in determination. "Okay, I'll train for a few months." Midoriko nodded in agreement._

 _"I'll leave you for tonight, but I'll make sure to visit you often while you train. When the time is right, I'll unseal the well for you."_

 _~End Dream~_

 _Kagome shot up with a gasp. She looked around and noticed that she had slept through the night. She felt a presence outside her window and looked out of it to see a light floating up to the sky. 'Midoriko...' she thought before jumping up out of bed. She only had a few months to train, and she wasn't going to waste any more time before going back._

 _~End Flashback~_

"I see," Kikyo said after a moment of silence. Truth to say, she was still speechless. Even after the things Kikyo has done to her, she has never recalled a time where Kagome didn't aid her when it was in her power to do so. The woman's kindness was truly astounding.

"Well, will you?" Kikyo was brought out of her thoughts by Kagome's question. She blinked in confusion, missing the question. Seeing her confusion, Kagome changed her question.

"Will you train me? I understand how you must feel about me considering our history, but-"

"No," Kikyo cut her off as she stood. Kagome stood along with her, thinking their conversation was finished, but Kikyo confused the woman by giving her a warm smile. "Despite our history, I've never met such a miko as you." She then got on one knee as she placed her bow in front of her.

"Kagome Higurashi, I swear my loyalty to you." Kagome's eyes widened. "It would be my honor to train Midoriko's descendant."

 _~Moments Later~_

Inuyasha and the others looked up when they saw movement in the trees and watched as Kikyo walked out of the forest, her skin now a healthy pink instead of the pale white that had appeared with her resurrection. They also felt her reiki had increased since she had gone into the forest earlier. There was no mistaking it, Kikyo had returned to the living.

"Ah, Lady Kikyo," Miroku said with a smile. "I take it your conversation with Kagome went well then?"

"My soul has been returned to me," she said simply.

Sango stood up with a smile on her face. "That's good. It was your soul from the beginning. Now that you're alive once more, you can join us in defeating Naraku."

"Wrong," Kikyo retorted. "I refuse to join your group."

"What?!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Why in the hell not?! After we helped you kill Kagome to regain your soul, this is how you repay us?!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo sneered as she glared at him, "you know as well as I do of my desire to see you rotting in hell for what you did ffifty years ago. "You tried to use me, murdered the only one I love, and turned him into the evil hanyou that plagues the land now."

"Naraku?!" Sango shouted in confusion. "Wait a minute! You're _in love with a crue_ _l monster like_ _Naraku?!_ "

"Tajiya, your hypocritical words are worthless to me," Kikyo said, shutting her up.

As Kikyo scanned the group, she met blazing green eyes filled with hatred.

"Kitsune," she called out, "will you come here?" Shippo stiffly walked over to her with a hissing Kilala on his shoulders. She was not able to protect Kagome, but she would fight for her new mistress's son.

"What do _you_ want?" he snarled at her.

"You are angry," she stated. Shippo's glare intensified. "Is it because of the miko, Kagome? Did you despise her as well?"

" _Despise her_?!" Shippo repeated in outrage. "Kilala and I were the only two who _cared_ about her! She was full of kindness and love, no matter who they were! She took me in and raised me after my parents were gone, and she cared for each person in this group when they didn't deserve it." He ignored the angry shouts of the others as he continued on through the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "She was never prejudice against ningen or youkai! She was a bright light in such dark times, and now she's gone..."

Kikyo rested a hand upon his head, and her looked up at her in shock as she gently rubbed his head in comfort. "I'm sorry to have upset you, kit," she said, startling the group. "That wasn't my intention." Shippo bent her head back down as he wiped his tears away, not sure what to make of the woman's statement.

"Kitsune." Shippo looked back up at her. "Fifty years ago, Inuyasha came after the jewel, and I sealed him to the Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree of Ages."

"I know about it," Shippo said with a sigh. "It's the story of how Naraku pitted you two against each other."

"Incorrect," Kikyo said. "Inuyasha did not betray me because of Naraku; Inuyasha betrayed me because I refused to give him the jewel. When he tried to steal it and run, I knew that no mere sacred arrow would stop him while he possessed the jewel. That is why I decided to infuse my soul into the arrow and used it to seal him to the tree, placing him in a timeless sleep."

Shippo listened intently along with everyone else, suprised about the new information. "Your soul?" Miroku mumbled. "Then, that means..."

"Unfortunately, fifty years later," Kikyo continued, cutting the houshi off. "Kagome stumbled into this time. Although untrained, her reiki was immensely powerful, as she was the only one who managed to break such a powerful seal on a sacred arrow."

"Wait," Shippo interrupted. "Does that mean that Kagome never had your soul?"

"Originally, no. However, once the spell was broken, my soul was released. It searched for my body in vain as my body had been burned. Since my soul was not ready to depart, it latched itself onto the closest spiritual being in the area. That was Kagome. As a result, Kagome has walked around with two souls until a few moments ago."

"So, that means-" Sango started, but a new voice cut her off.

"That I'm still alive? Correct." Everyone watched as Kagome emerged out of the forest.

 **Okay, I worked hard to give you all something worth reading as an apology! Now I can comment on some of the reviews I've been getting. While I enjoy all my reviews, there were two specific ones that caught my attention:**

 **-One was an anon who told me that it didn't make sense for Kagome to travel with them after learning that they were going to kill her. In my original writing of this, Kagome was supposed to come back and run into Kikyo immediately upon her** **return because the group was plotting it while she was gone. So I didn't think about it when I changed the time frames until you mentioned it. I already had planned for a Midoriko dream scene, so I just added another scenario to it.**

 **- _Sunny Sunday_ gave a review that honestly surprised me. I have written a bit far ahead in my story, and already had some of my plot together. Honestly, I planned for this story to be full of plot twists, so I was shocked at how much you guessed that was accurate. However, at least I can say I still have some tricks up my sleeve to shock you with, so be prepared.**

 **Also, a very special shoutout to one of my loyal reviewers, _MirrorFlower and DarkWind._ I know it's a bit premature, but I'm happy to see your thoughts in both of my chapters, and I hope to see more of them! I also love all of the emails notifications I've received on people who chose to follow or favorite my story, and I hope to see more! Also, the next time I update will be right before I go to an anime convention, so I might go ahead and type it up and post it so I can focus on my cosplay.**

 **Now, I'm off to eat and retire for bed. See ya next time!**

 ** _~JewelPrincessArmelia~_**


	5. Chapter 3: Separating (UPDATE)

**Sorry it took me me so long to update! I have had a lot going on with work and a sudden wave of depression that I had to really fight back. Thankfully, I had friends to help out, but it still kept me very...nonproductive? I think that's the word I'm looking for. But anyways, here is the next chapter!**

 **UPDATE: Since my updates are becoming spontaneous, I will have daily posts on my tumblr to keep you all updated! You can find the link in my profile!**

 _Previously..._

 _"Wait," Shippo interrupted. "Does that mean that Kagome never had your soul?"_

 _"Originally, no. However, once the spell was broken, my soul was released. It searched for my body in vain as my body had been burned. Since my soul was not ready to depart, it latched itself onto the closest spiritual being in the area. That was Kagome. As a result, Kagome has walked around with two souls until a few moments ago."_

 _"So that means-" Sango started, but a new voice cut her off._

 _"That I'm still alive? Correct." Everyone watched as Kagome emerged out of the forest._

 **Chapter 3: Separating**

Tension filled the air as everyone stared at Kagome, too shocked to speak. Everyone, except one.

"Mama!" Shippo cried out, running to her. "I thought something happened to you when you left with Kikyo and didn't come back!"

Kagome smiled and hugged her son. "Of course not, sweetie. Kikyo and I were talking about how everything's going to be when the three of us leave."

"The three of us?" Shippo repeated.

"Leave?!" Inuyasha yelled, recovering from his shock.

"Yes," Kikyo piped up as Kagome grabbed her bag, "the three of us. After today, Kagome, Shippo, and I are leaving." Kilala let out a loud meow at that.

"You can come too if you want to, KIlala," Kagome added as she rubbed the nekomata's head. Kilala mewed in acceptance and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, to Sango's chagrin

"So you're just going to steal Kilala and leave?!" the tajiya snarled in anger as she gripped her weapon.

 _Steal her?"_ Kagome repeated. "Kilala chose to come with me of her own free will. It is up to her whether she stays or go."

Sango shot a glare at Kagome and said, "Well _I'm_ her master, and I say she cannot go." She then turned her gaze back to Kilala and called out, "Kilala, come here."

Kilala licked her paw, but made no other movements, intensifying Sango's anger.

"Kilala, I said get over here _now_." Kilala gave a small hissing sound and licked Kagome's cheek.

" _Dammit Kilala,"_ Sango exploded, _"obey your master and get your ass over here this instant!"_

In one fluid motion, Kilala jumped off Kagome's shoulder and transformed in midair, snarling at Sango as she landed.

"It seems Kilala has chosen a new companion," Kikyo said with an amused expression.

"Well, she had chosen a new compannion a while ago," Shippo added with a mockingly smug gaze directed towards Sango. "Isn't that right, Sango?"

Sango glared, and was about to throw her weapon, but Miroku grabbed her hand to stop her. She cast him an angry expression before stomping away.

"Lady Kagome," the houshi said, "don't you think it would be unwise to leave? What about the jewel shards? Surely you will need more protection than Shippo can give."

Shippo glared at the monk, but Kagome stopped whatever words he was about to say. "I can protect myself, Miroku, and I don't have just Shippo, but Kikyo as well to help me protect the shards."

"You would trust a _traitor_ over your own friends?" he said in surprised, and Kagome recognized his tone. This was his 'coercion' tone. He's crazy if he thinks he's gonna convince us to stay,' Kagome thought.

"You should know that Lady Kikyo is helping Naraku," Miroku continued. "Also considering how jealous she is of your power and beauty, she is probably just trying to lead you to destruction." At any given moment-"

"Kikyo swore her loyalty to me." Miroku's words were cut off by Kagome's statement, and the entire clearing fell silent. To swear one's loyalty in the Feudal Era was taken extremely serious as well as a rare occurance. To pledge loyalty to someone formed an unbreakable vow between the two in question.

"Well what about friends?" Miroku spoke back up. "Surely, you would yearn for the companionship of your friends at some point, would you not?"

Kagome gave a humourless laugh at that. "Monk, do you truly stand there and pretend that we are friends?"

"Are we not?" Miroku asked innocently with a slight turn of his head.

"Innocence does not suit you monk," Kikyo sneered. Kagome placed her hand on the other miko's shoulder, calming her down, before addressing the group as Sango re-entered the clearing.

"You planned to kill me," Kagome stated and watched as the faces of the current Inutachi change to shock as she continued. "You wanted Kikyo, who was a stronger miko than I, to join the group and believed that killing me and returning her soul was the way to go about it."

"However," Kikyo added, "you were wrong. I knew of your injustices and heinous deeds, and there is no way I could ever forgive you for the innocent lives you selfishly ruined and destroyed. I will join Kagome in her quest to complete the Shikon no Tama, and the three of you can rot in hell."

Kikyo then turned to Kagome, who was slightly shocked at her speech. "Have you collected everything you need?" Kagome and Shippo nodded. As they turned to leave, they heard a shout.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?!" Kagome sighed before turning slightly to look behind her.

"We are _leaving_ , Inuyasha," Kagome answered. "What part of that did you _not_ understand?" He then jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"You wenches ain't leaving if I have anything to say about it!" he yelled. Kagome reached for her hidden blades, but Kikyo stopped her as she notched her bow.

'Inuyasha, you have no power to stop us from leaving," she replied. She then let her arrow fly, but Inuyasha dodged, letting the arrow strike the nearby tree with a 'plunk.'

"Ha, stupid bitch, you missed me!" Inuyasha gloated as he lept towards them. Midway, he suddenly slammed into a barrier. "What th-"

"I didn't miss," Kikyo explained, cutting off the hanyou's words. "I simply created a barrier that would contain you." With that, she turned and nodded to Kagome and Shippo. The group consisting of two mikos, a kitsune, and a nekomata proceeded to exit the clearing, leaving the remaining Inutachi behind.

 **That's all for tonight people, but hopefully this reassures you that I haven't abandoned this story! I'm currently writing up the next chapter, but it will take a while. I hope you all are looking forward to the future chapters! Three words: Kikxkag friendship fluff!**

 **And, with that, I am off to sleep! See ya next time!**

 _ **~AnimeAndie~ (Yeah, I changed my pennname!)**_


	6. Update

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated. There has been a lot of drastic changes in my life that I'm trying to adjust to. I finally have a full time job, and I am also moving out of my parent's house. I haven't forgotten about this fanfiction though! I still have the synopsis of this story and am still writing. I'll try to post chapter 3 soon, but please bear with me on updating my story.

 ** _~AnimeAndie~_**


	7. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor

**I'm sorry for the long update! I just moved and it took us FOREVER to get internet (stupid cable servieces...)! But I haven't stopped typing, and I am determined to finish this story! So, please enjoy!**

 _Previuously…_

 _"Inuyasha, you have no power to stop us from leaving," she replied. She then let her arrow fly, but Inuyasha dodged, letting the arrow strike the nearby tree with a 'plunk.'_

 _"Ha, stupid bitch, you missed me!" Inuyasha gloated as he lept towards them. Midway, he suddenly slammed into a barrier. "What th-"_

 _"I didn't miss," Kikyo explained, cutting off the hanyou's words. "I simply created a barrier that would contain you." With that, she turned and nodded to Kagome and Shippo. The group consisting of two mikos, a kitsune, and a nekomata proceeded to exit the clearing, leaving the remaining Inutachi behind._

 _._ **Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor**

Kagome woke up to the blinding ray of sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and stretched as she gathered her surroundings. She noticed Kilala was curled up next to her while Kikyo was a few feet away resting.

They had traveled all night to gain distance from the Inutachi as Kikyo's containment barrier would not be permanent. After traveling for several miles, they arrived at a cave in the dead of the night and decided to rest. After Kikyo placed a barrier hiding their scent, Kagome gave her a sleeping bag, much to the older miko's shock.

 _"What is this?" Kikyo asked, eyeing the strange green material._ _"It's called a sleeping bag," Kagome explained, "It's almost like a portable bed."_ _Kikyo blinked twice in confusion. "A bed? What is that?"_ _"Let's just say it's like a futon you can carry around."_

She was jolted back to the present by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Shippo hovering over her.

"Morning Mama," he said with a sheepish expression.

"Good morning," she greeted back. "Is everything alright?" she asked. He then turned, and Kagome then noticed the pile in the cave. The pile contained two small fish, a tiny rabbit, some berries and nuts as well as a few herbs.

"Well, I tried to go hunting like Inuyasha sometimes does, but I don't think I did a very good job…" He said. That's when Kagome got a good luck at all the dust on him as well as the bottom of his hakamas were damp. "I first started to try hunting forest creatures," he continued, "but I was almost attacked by a deer. Then, I tried fishing, but I frightened all the fish away. After that, I remember you told me that some people can live without meat and went to collect some fruits and nuts as well."

"Shippo," Kagome interrupted, "it's okay. You did a great job for your first hunt on your own." Shippo beamed at her as she stood up. It took some time to clean the meat and sort the fruit ("Wait, some fruits are toxic?!" "Yep.") before they were grilling the meat and preparing some instant rice to go with it. Kagome noticed Kikyo stirring as she went to remove the meat from the fire and greeted her, startling the woman.

"Kagome," she mumbled after after a while, "my apologies. I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"No need to apologize," Kagome told her with a wave of her hand. "I've been up for only an hour myself. Breakfast is almost ready if you want any."

Kikyo was up and folding the sleeping bag when she heard Kagome's comment on breatfast. On cue, her stomach rumbled. Kagome and Shippo shared a laugh as Kikyo looked slightly embarrased.

As they ate, they talked about their plans for the day. "Inuyasha is still too close," Kikyo stated as she ate, and Kagome and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"I guess training can wait until we gain enough distance away from them," Kagome said as Kilala emerged from Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome placed a small piece of rabbit and fish in front of the nekomata and went to put up the sleeping bag. Of everybody in the group, she had been the most tired from carrying them so far.

They finished the rest of the breakfast, and took thne remaining fruit and nuts in Kagome's bag before putting out the fire and heading out on Kilala.

"Can you sense Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Kikyo Kilala flew farther southeast, further away from Inuyasha's forest.

"I can still faintly sense him off in the distance," Kikyo said after a while. "However, his pace is much slower than it was last night."

"Probably because Miroku and Sango are getting tired and Inuyasha is irritated at not getting his way," Shippo commented.

"Well, whatever the reason," Kagome said. "Let's be glad that we have some distance between us."

After some flying full speed for another hour, Kikyo spoke up.

"Okay, I believe we are safe enough to walk and give Kilala some rest." Kagome nodded in agreement and they landed in an open field. Before they could, a tornado in the distance came close in the distance.

"Is that-" Kagome began. "It is," Shippo continued. Ever since Kagome's return 6 months ago, they hadn't ran into Koga at all. Kagome noticed Kikyo notching an arrow. She went to tell the miko to not attack, but hesitated. What if Koga is just like the others? She didn't discover that the others were evil that night several months ago…

"Kagome!" Koga said upon his arrival. "Have you finally abandoned Muttface for someone better?" He then noticed the new change in the party, mostly the new addition. "What are you doing here?! You better not have done any harm to Kagome!"

"I haven't tried to harm her!" Kikyo shouted back. "We are trying to escape Inuyasha and the others, so you need to move out of our way!"

"Escape them?" Koga questioned. He then turned to Kagome and stared at her for a while, noticing the differences from the last time he saw her. Afer a while, he began talking again.

"What made you run away? Did you discover the truth about that damned tajiya?"

"Excuse me?"

Koga crossed his arms and turned away from them as he felt his anger grow at the thought.

"The tajiya that travels with you," he was saying, "isn't to be trusted. Years before you arrived, the tajiyas would travel around exterminating youkai from villages."

Kagome nodded. "She told us that. Her village would get various requests to go to other villages to assist them in the youkai that were attacking. The villagers would reward them for their bravery and assistance."

Kouga shook his head in disgust. "She lied. The tajiya villagers were selfish and cruel humans," he began.

 **I'm sorry it was a bit short, especially for such a long hiatus. However, I do plan to work on the new chapter and hopefully have it posted either tomorrow or Monday. Please be patient with me though and I will update soon!**

 ** _~~AnimeAndie~~_**


	8. The First Truth

**Hello again, everyone! I promised you another chapter soon, and I plan to deliver! I plan for this to be completed soon (which is going to be a tad difficult considering I'm also binging Sherlock [with Buzzlebob Carrotpatch} right now). For now, please enjoy!**

 _Previously..._

 _"What made you run away? Did you discover the truth about that damned tajiya?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_ _Koga crossed his arms and turned away from them as his anger grew at the thought._ _"The tajiya that travels with you," he was saying, "isn't to be trusted. Years before you arrived, the tajiyas would travel around exterminating youkai from villages."_

 _Kagome nodded. "She told us that. Her village would get various requests to go to other villages to assist them in the youkai that were attacking. The villagers would reward them for their bravery and assistance."_

 _Kouga shook his head in disgust. "She lied. The tajiyas were selfish and cruel humans," he began._

 **Chapter 5: The First Truth**

 _Kouga's_ _head shot up at the sound of his father's howl. He immediately sprinted back, his kill slung over his back, and gave a howl of his own. He was excited for his first hunt_ _while training to be the next alpha. After hunting, they were to distribute to the pack, feeding the children and females first. Tonight, he would be formally introduced to the council members as the next head of the eastern tribe. He couldn't wait to make his father proud!_

 _He reached the others in the meeting spot, and noticed most of the party had returned. He spotted a male ookami with short and slightly spiky black hair and ran up to him._

 _"What is next, father?" he asked eagerly. Takeo looked at his son, green eyes brimming with pride at the determination the young ookami showed._

 _"As much as you want to meet the council members, we must seek out Kenta's party, as they did not respond to the alpha's howl."_

 _As the word's spilled from his mouth, the entire party tensed as the metallic scent of blood immediately poured into the clearing. They all turned to see as someone came stumbling out of the trees. He has covering in gashes and bruises, bleeding profusely. Takeo and Kouga rushed to his side, the others following closely behind._

 _"Kenta!" he shouted as he caught the youkai before he fell. "What happened?!"_

 _"We w-were on our way back," he groaned, "when we were ambushed by a large group of ningen. They outnumbered us three t-to one and wielded various weapons with a skill we weren't p-prepared for. The others were captured-" He was cut off as he began coughing, blood spewing out of his mouth. Takeo turned to some of the large wolves that were nearby._

 _"Get him back to the den," he said as he laid Kenta on the wolf's back, mindful of his injuries. "Make sure the healers tend to him at once." As the wolves ran back to the eastern tribe, Takeo turned and addressed the other wolves. "We are going to gather a search party and_ _locate the others."_

 _As everyone gathered the prey to return, Kouga turned to his father. "What's happened to the others, Otou-san?"_

 _Takeo waited for the group to make their way back, and after some distance between the party and the two youkai did he address his son. "It sounds as if the tajiyas have found Kenta's group."_

 _"The tajiya?!" Kouga said increduously._ _He had heard rumors of them, but he didn't' think that there wer_ _e ningen that would be so dedicated to_ _slaying youkai._

 _Takeo nodded. "Yes, the tajiya have been known for slaying all youkai they come accross. They have trained to be able to handle youkai of different sizes. It is a miracle that Kenta escaped, but it also has me concerned about the reason behind them taking the others."_

 _As they arrived back to the tribe, Kouga followed his father to their cave. "I'm going with you guys!" he shouted as he ran to prepare his things._

 _"You can't!" Takeo shouted, grabbing his arm. "We have no idea what the tajiya are capable of. If something happens to me, then you must be here to take my place as the next alpha."_

 _"But father, they're just ningen!" Kouga responded. "Surely, we can take them no problem!"_

 _"I said no, and as alpha, my word is final," Takeo said in a voice that meant the topic was over. And really it was. Kouga knew better than to fight agaist his father after he pulled rank on him._

 _"You know," a voice came in from the entrance of the cave, "maybe you should take him with you instead." They turned to see a male youkai with grey hair and dark blue eyes standing in the mouth of the cave._

 _"What if something happens to us, Shiro?" Takeo snapped, upset with the other ookami's words. "I can't risk taking him with me and potentially leaving the village without an alpha to guide them."_

 _"I understand your reluctance," Shiro said wisely, "but if he doesn't see the danger firsthand, then the lesson will remain untaught."_

 _Takeo sighed. Although he didn't like it, Shrio was right. Koug_ _a was impatient, and until they could do something to resolve it, he would make a risky alpha. Shiro was truly the wisest of the council members._ _Closing his eyes, Takeo relented, "Alright, you can go with us." Kouga gave a whoop until Takeo pinned him with a fierce glare. "However, you will do_ exactly _as I say. If I say run, you run no matter the circumstance. Understand?"_ _Kouga took in the serious tone of his father's voice and nodded his head. He would do everything his father commanded. At his nod, his father then dismissed him to prepare._

 _~6 Weeks Later~_

 _"Follow me," Takeo said as Kouga and three other ookami trekked their way through the greenery of the forest. For weeks, they have been trying to scent out their pack, but the scent of blood constantly muddled the scent too much for them to pinpoint them well. They've been attempting to track the blood, but the scents constantly lead in different directions._

 _Yesterday, however, they found the faint scent of a ningen mixed in with one of the scents._

 _The ningen scent only lingered for a few yards before disappearing, but it was the only blood trail that was different. So they were currently tracking it._

 _As they made through the foilage, they came upon a destroyed ningen village. There were bodies littering the ground and the stench of blood was almost soaked into the lands._

 _"What-" Kouga began but was cut off by another voice._

 _"More demons are this way!" A ningen male jumped out from behind a collapsed house. He was covered in some type of dark blue and black armor-like uniform and carried a large boomerang on his back._

 _As he jumped towards the group, others garbed in the same attire leaped out from different buldings and hiding spots. Within seconds, the ookami were surrounded._

 _"Who are you and what did you do with the members of our tribe?!" Takeo demamded to them._

 _"My namce is Ichiro," the first ningen said, "and we are tajiyas who were requested by the villagers to exterminate the nearby youkai that had recently began attacking them."_

 _"We aren't here to harm this village," Kouga yelled, stepping forward. "We tracked the scent of or tribe members' blood to this location. We are only here to bring them home."_

 _"If you're talking about the wolf youkai," another tajiya was saying, "then your just a tad bit too late. They have already been dealt with. All that's left is to collect our fee and leave."_

 _"But do you think we can charge extra for taking this group out?" another stated, raising his large blade."We would have to make up some excuse for them though, or else the villagers will get suspicous."_

 _"Those idiots wouldn't think more of a few more youkai died!" another snickered. As more and more voices began to add, Ichiro slammed his large weapon into the earth._

 _"Warriors," he bellowed, "have you forgotten your lessons?! Have these years battling at my side taught you nothing?!" Ichiro turned his head back towards the ookami. "My apologies, apparently my soldiers have forgotten how things are done in our village."_

 _"Accepted," Takeo responded. "But tell me what has happened to my wolves?"_

 _"The villagers informed me that the wolves were attacking the villagers, preying and feasting on the closest me they came upon. We were summond to take them out immediately."_

 _"But we aren't like that!" Kouga shouted. "We only hunt the prey that is closest to out lands. There is-"_

 _"Kouga, be silent!" Takeo snapped, surprising his son. Kouga looked up at him with wide eyes before reluctantly dropping his head and stepping back._

 _"It was the orders given to us," Ichiro was saying holding out his hand. "I hope you can understand that we were just protecting our race the only way we can." Takeo nodded as he held his hand out and grasped Ichiro's_

 _Suddenly, Ichiro face twisted into a cruel smirk and thrust a dagger into Takeo's skull._

 _Kouga and the others rushed to his side, barely missing Ichiro, who had lept back to gain distance_ _between the two parties._

 _"Guys, I thought I trained you well on how to notice when you're in the presence of the leader of a youkai's clan. All we have to do is tell the villagers that the alpha came to finish what his wolves started, and we took them out. They'll be so grateful that they would have to pay extra."_

 _"You monsters!" Kouga shouted, eyes blurring. "How could you strike someone who wasn't fighting?!"_

 _Ichiro shrugged. "He was a youkai. As long as we tell the villagers that you all showed up to attack them, we should be able to charge a pretty high fine."_

 _Before any more could be said, the tajiyas attacked._

 _Kouga was able to take down two of them with his claws before he was tackled from behind. He landed on his stomach and his entire back was set ablaze with pain as his attacker vicously slashed at his back. He was then grabbed and thrown into the nearest tree, falling to the ground. He lifted his head to see the tajiya with the large blade from before. The man came over and roughly grabbed a fistful of Kouga's hair and yanked his head up._

 _"Wanna know a secret kid?" the man taunted. "Did you know that if it takes adult youkai wolves one full moon rotation without food before they ferally begin to attack anything on sight?" At Kouga's gasp, the man snickered. "The villagers were so naive. They believed that the wolves randomly showed up to their prosperous village and began attacking. The tajiyas, however, won't assist those who can't afford our fines."_

 _Suddenly, the man was shoved to the side and Kouga was released. He looked up and recognized him._

 _"K-Kenta? How d-did-" Kenta had already picked up the young prince and slung him over his shoulder._

 _'There's no time kid. We have to hurry up and get you out of here before anyone else notieces." And with that, they fled the battle._

 **That's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and comment what you think! As i lost two days of sleep writing this, please be keep in mind that there may be some plot holes I missed that I plan to acknowledge next chapter! But for now, I have work tomorrow, and 5 hours of rest to get in. Until next time!**

 **~~AnimeAndie~~**


End file.
